robot_64fandomcom-20200214-history
Level Creator
The Level Editor '''is a building that allows players to make their own levels then share them or play levels already made by other users. The Level Editor was closed earlier presumably to patch bugs and glitches caused from the Level Editor that players are activating to break the game or cheat in it. The Level Editor had been released with only the Make Section available. Sadly, that means that you cannot save and name your levels, share them, and play user-made levels. The '''Make Section Here at the Make Section, you can able to make levels of your dreams. The template has a platform, player spawn, and a ice-cream. You are also given 5 tools to modify, delete, move, and create objects in your level. The Beebo figure, will be classified as player spawn, is where the player spawns. You can not delete this object as well the ice-cream as they are necessary for the level to work. Move Move any object inside the level. Scale Resize/Modify any non-mesh ''object in your level. Rotate Rotate any object. Create/Clone Select and place a object from the object library. If you aim at a object, Create will turn to Clone, which clones the object. Delete Delete any object in the level. Options Modify the level's background (the music will change depending on the background), test your level at spawn or where the arrow is at, and save or publish your level. You can save levels in 3 slots. To order to publish your level, you must collect the ice-cream of the level, presumably to verify that your level is possible to complete. You will also change speed depending on your zoom level. The '''Play' Section Here at the Play Section, you can able to play levels or manage your published levels. Top Rated These are the levels that received the the most favorites. Newest These are the levels that are recently published. My levels Here you manage and play the levels you published. Find Find levels you like to see. This was been removed around the June 4th Update. Favorites (Star Icon) These are the levels you favorited. Each level has an amount of favorites, if you want to favorite it, press the star button. Below the "Play" button is a token, when you click it, you are questioned if you would like to give one of your tokens to the creator. Level Limitations The Level Editor is not that perfect and lack certain features, these are the limitations. * You can only have one ice-cream on your level and can't name it. It will be name after your level's name. * For a functional system around the eggs, you need to have 8 eggs. * Not all objects are ported from the story. * The background music is unchangeable unless you change the background. * There is a object limit, if the reaches the max, you can no longer place or sometimes change objects in your level unless you delete objects. Fun Facts * The Level Creator used to be hidden outside of the map in the "EARLY ALPHA DEMO" before the full release. * The Level Creator used to have the "Find" option in between "My levels" and "Favorites" before the June 4th update removed the feature.